In The End Everything Changes
by justalittledreamerr
Summary: After spending all her time trying to get Stefan to find his way back to her, she decides eventually to give up. But will she ever let her feelings for one vampire be known. Rubbish summary, but actual story sounds a lot better
1. Chapter 1

In The End Everything Changes

**AN: **Hi everyone. I decided to write my own story about the one and only Delena! I've always used to like writing, just never thought I was actually good enough. But wanted to see what everyone else thought. I don't expect much reviews or views. But anything would be lovely. And of course I own none of these characters as much as I would love to own Damon or Ian (L)  
>Anyway onward with the story...<p>

* * *

><p>Over the last months Elena and Damon have spent their lives devoted to finding Stefan. It had taken a real toll on Elena and her life; it was all she really cared about...well so she'd like to believe. Damon was constantly torn between keeping her safe and making her happy again.<p>

Damon was in the family lounge in the Boarding House sat in the large sofa drinking when Elena walked in. Damon instantly smiled as he saw her, he tried to hide the feelings that he felt for her. It felt wrong now especially when she was so in love with Stefan.

"Hey." Elena said with a heavy sigh dropping next to Damon instantly leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Hello Elena." He did his weird eye thing that Elena always found attractive and he knew that therefore doing it to his advantage.

"I'm tired." She sat up and looked me in the eye before standing and getting a drink for her.

"Go to bed then Elena. I'm not in the mood to babysit you." Damon replied with a smirk.

She already downed her first drink and was already on halfway through her second when she almost fell over trying to sit back next to him.

"I don't need babysitting Damon."

"Of course you don't." He rolled his eyes.

"And i'm not sleepy." She said in a matter of fact way.

Damon smirked once again moving a fallen strand of hair in Elena's face moving it behind her ear. She finished off her second drink placing it carefully on the table in front of her.

"Careful." Damon grabbed Elena from almost falling on the floor.

She looked up from Damon's lap where he held her, "I'm tired of trying to find Stefan. Why can't it ever be easy? Why hasn't he called me? Maybe he just doesn't feel the same way about me anymore." She rested her head on his chest tears bringing up in her eyes.

"Life is never easy for us vamps, you know that Elena," He softly replied pausing when he heard her sniff. "Hey," He carefully made her look at him so he could see the tears in her eyes.

She wiped her eyes trying so hard to be strong in front of him.

"Anyone would be crazy not to care or love you. I mean that Elena." He looked her in the eyes longly to tell her how he felt about her not that it would change anything.

She shook her head in denial a single tear dropping down on her face.

"God Elena don't you'll ruin my good jeans with your wet tears."

She smiled slightly at Damon being Damon whilst looking directly into his eyes, so close if she moved slightly their lips would touch.

"_What am I doing? It's Damon, you can't fall for him. You have Stefan!_" Elena thought.

Damon instantly felt her warmth breathe on his lips, suddenly aware of their closeness.

* * *

><p>"ELENA!" Caroline burst into the boarding house immediately coming into the room where she saw Elena fall on the floor trying to get away from Damon, "A-am I uh...interrupting."<p>

"Barbie, learn to knock first yeah?" Damon said moving away from Elena and standing up walking out of the room heading upstairs not in the mood for Barbie's enthusiastic voice.

Elena didn't move her eyes following him as he left the room. Caroline walked over to her best friend.

"What was that about?" Caroline eyed her best friend desperate for gossip but all she got was a shake of a head, "Elena. We all know Stefan leaving has taken a huge toll on you but you can't let it ruin your life. He's gone."

Elena sat on the couch sighing.

"You can't just let life past you by." Caroline sat down beside her putting her hand on Elena's back, "And you definitely can't let Damon past you by. He's Damon, Elena. The gorgeous guy who obviously loves you."

"I don't want to talk about it." Elena replied looking away.

"But,"

"I said no Caroline!" Elena got up and stormed of the house.

"YOU CAN'T DENY THE FEELINGS YOU FEEL FOR HIM ELENA!" Caroline shouted to her friend before she heard the door slam.

* * *

><p>Damon was sat on the stairs listening to the whole conversation smiling until Elena got up and left leaving him to feel confused. Damon was too distracted by his thoughts to hear Caroline walk up to him.<p>

"It's rude to eavesdrop Damon." She stated.

Damon looked up to the barbie vampire, "It's not my fault my hearing is so awesome."

Caroline laughed and rolled her eyes before looking serious again, "You should go talk to her. She feels lost losing her boyfriend like she has and she's obviously in a battle with herself trying to deny the feelings she feels for her boyfriend's brother. She needs you Damon, more than you know and more she's willing to let on."

Damon wasn't sure how to respond for once he was left speechless at what barbie had to say. He knew she wasn't his biggest fan since he fed on her and was constantly annoying her somehow. But she managed to say that, even though he knew it wasn't really of his benefit. She was looking out for her friend. He was still thankful for Caroline to tell him that but he couldn't let her know that.

"Yeah whatever." He replied in his sarcastic manner getting up to go to his room and Caroline replied with a sigh watching him leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So this is the first chapter. I hope it was alright. and i'm hoping I stayed true to the characters. So yeah, review if you like it. or review if you hated it. I would like one review at least before i update again. But i'll see :)

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN:** So here is the next chapter. I hope it's alright still :) Two chapters in like 1 and a bit days, not too bad. I have work again tomorrow so maybe you'll have to wait a couple of days before I update again as i'll be really busy with that so I hope you all don't mind too much :)

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO: pinkunicorns who was my first reviewer. So happy, I honestly didn't think I'd even get any reviews or many reads so thank you. And thank you to everyone who's even read the first chapter :)

Anyway...onward.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up in her bed with the natural light shining through the window. <em>"urgh, go away sun. It's too early" <em>She thought to herself and shoved a pillow over her head.

Suddenly her window opened more and Damon swiftly came in sitting next to her on her bed. He was wearing his usual clothing, black tee and black jeans. "Wakey wakey, Elena." Damon playfully pushed her gently trying to awake her.

"GO AWAY." She mumbled irritably turning her head away from him but he just quickly appeared in her gaze again. She sighed. _"Well i'm not going to get anymore sleep am I?" _She thought as she sat up in her bed looking at the vampire beside her. "_He looks so sexy today...wait I can't. It's Damon." _She shook her head trying to rid of her thoughts.

"C'mon get up. I want to go to the grill!" Damon said with a huge sexy grin on his face.

"It's like..." She looked at her clock sighing again, "7.46am! And it's not even open yet. And besides I have school."

"So skip." Damon suggested, but it came out more like an order.

"I'm not skipping school; i'm behind enough as it is with all this finding Stefan and Klaus business." Elena told him pushing the covers away from her slim body bringing her knees up to her body.

"That's exactly why you need to skip dear Elena. You need a time out." Damon stood up from her bed and started going through her draws even going through her underwear draw.

She immediately ran up to him grabbing a bra and pants from him, "Damon!"

Damon smirked carrying going through her clothes, eventually picking a pair of shorts and a revealing lacy vest and chucked it at her, "You should definitely wear clothes like that more often. Can I pick your clothes for you every day? You'd look a lot sexier with my help."

Elena creased her brows and chucked a pillow at him, "Damon. I don't want your clothing advice nor do I want to look sexier. I like what I wear thank you. Now get out while I change."

Damon did his sexy eye thing, which sent shivers down Elena's back, and sat back down on Elena's bed grabbing her teddy.

Elena crossed arms. "Get out." But Damon shook his head and gave her a huge grin, "Fine, I'll leave." She stormed out of the room into her bathroom quickly changing and doing her make-up and straightening out her hair before walking back in her room. Damon couldn't help but stare as she walked into the room. She looked beautiful with her long legs on display and her vest.

"Elena." Damon said sexily as she sat down beside him.

"Damon." Elena smiled at him which quickly faded as she felt his strong body pushing her back gently and going on top of her, "Damon..." Her heartbeat started racing.

"Am I affected you somehow?" Damon smirked.

"Yes, i'm completely grossed out by you, now get off me." She laughed.

"I love your laugh." Damon smiled at her, kissing her forehead, "Damon." She half moaned in reply.

Jeremy knocked on Elena's bathroom door, "Elena come on, we have to get to school."

"Just a minute Jer," Elena called.

Damon took this as an opportunity and started jumping up and down on her bed and slightly moaning, which Elena found affecting her.

"Damon!" Elena shouted but it came out a sexy moan instead.

"ELENA! DAMON!" Jeremy burst open the door relief appearing on his face when he realised it was just Damon being Damon but then he realised why he was here so early in the morning, unlike Damon to even be up this early, "D-did you sleep here?"

"Yes." Damon replied with a huge grin whilst Elena glared at him and shook her head at Jeremy, "She's just in denial."

Elena ignored that comment, grabbing her things together for school.

* * *

><p>Damon decided to sulk and go to the Grill by himself while Elena was pre-occupied with school. He walked up straight up to the bar and ordered a drink.<p>

"Damon. I'm glad you're feeling so much better. But then I guess you have me to thank for that." Damon turned around hearing that voice.

"Katherine." Damon growled, "What are you doing here? Leave now before I rip your heart to shreds."

"Now, now Damon. No need to play dirty." Katherine put her hands on her hips, "Well that kinda dirty anyway. How about you repay a poor girl for saving your life?" She pouted at Damon which would've worked a long time ago but now Damon was not obsessed with getting her back and couldn't care less about her but that still didn't stop Damon thinking how good she looked.

"What did you exactly have in mind? And I don't need to repay you. Saving my life is the only reason you're still alive." Damon replied.

Katherine smirked, "Well..."

* * *

><p>Elena, Bonnie, Tyler, Jeremy and Caroline were sat around a table during lunch mainly just listening to Caroline as she gossiped about people at school. Finally she stopped and this left Jeremy to question Elena, "So what was this morning about?" Four pairs of eyes turned towards Elena's direction eyeing her up suspiciously.<p>

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." Elena took a sip of her drink.

Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other, "What happened?" Caroline demanded.

"Yeah, Elena spill." Bonnie joined in while Tyler rolled his eyes at the girl's behaviour.

Elena kept her mouth shut and the girls turned their attention to Jeremy, "What happened Jer?" Bonnie asked him knowing she would get it out of him being his girlfriend.

"Damon was in Elena's bedroom early in the morning, though apparently he didn't sleep over."

Bonnie gasped, still not a complete 100% Delena fan, whilst Caroline clapped excitedly, "Go Elena!" She smiled to her best friend.

Elena rolled her eyes, "There's nothing to go 'Go Elena' about. Nothing happened. It's just Damon. My boyfri-"She stopped realising they've broken up but still not too sure whether she wanted to admit it to herself, "My ex-boyfriend's brother. Nothing will ever happen between us."

"He loves you Elena and its Damon!" Caroline insisted whilst Tyler got irritated by the comment she made about Damon making him out to be good looking or whatever. Tyler and Caroline weren't officially together so he had no reason to be jealous but he was hoping to go further with her soon as recently they've grown so close. He wouldn't know what to do if Caroline hadn't helped him with the whole transforming into the werewolf thing.

Elena laughed at her reaction whilst Bonnie stayed serious, "Yes it's Damon, who killed Jeremy, wanted to kill me a thousand times, almost made you a vampire and hurt Caroline. You can't forget that Elena. He's a monster."

Elena sighed, "He's different. He cares now." Bonnie was about to speak again but the bell rang indicating to get to class and they all stood up heading their different ways to class.

* * *

><p>"Help me find Stefan." Katherine proposed.<p>

Damon laughed, "You've got to be kidding me. He's gone. What is it with you two. Well thankfully Elena's giving up now."

"Yeah, how is the repeat of me going for you?" Katherine asked.

Damon growled, "She's nothing like you. She has a heart and you shouldn't even have one."

She put her hand to her heart, "Ouch." She got all serious again and whispered in Damon's ear, "Help me find Stefan or I'll kill the wannabee."

Damon pushed her against the wall, "Don't ever threaten Elena."

"Then help me find Stefan. I'm lonely Damon. I need his company, the way he made me feel all those years ago." She smiled to herself knowing deep down it still made Damon jealous she chose Stefan over him.

"I will kill you if you lay one tooth on her." Damon growled ignoring her and walking out of the grill.

Damon spent the rest of his day drinking back at the boarding house before grabbing his keys to pick Elena up from school. He drove up to the school gates waiting for her to appear.

Elena was walking with Bonnie when she saw his car, knowing he was waiting for her. "Elena." Bonnie snapped her fingers trying to get her attention before realising she was walking to Damon's car, "Elena!" Bonnie stopped in her tracks yelling after her friend.

Elena opened the car door, smiling at Damon before looking back at Bonnie, "I'll call you later. Don't worry." She shouted to her sliding in the car.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked noticing his annoyed expression.

"Just peachy." Damon slurred slightly causing Elena to sigh, "Have you been drinking?" Damon put his two fingers close together indicating 'just a smidge'

"And you seem annoyed, not good. What's happened? You can tell me Damon." She put his hand on his back with a concerned look on her face.

"Not really in the mood for heart to heart conversations now Elena." He growled and Elena shifted away from him as Damon sped back to the boarding house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So I really wanted to bring Katherine back into the story for a bit. Maybe eventually bring Stefan into it too. How do you all feel about Stefan/Katherine. I'm not too sure. I don't really have any huge plans to go with this story yet. So if you have any suggestions that would be awesome.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING :)


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Caroline and Bonnie were coming back from school with Elena having a major needed girly sleepover with no boys allowed.<p>

"Bon, you better not bail on us for Jeremy tonight!" Caroline told her friend.

Bonnie laughed, "I won't, promise." She moved her direction to her other friend, Elena, who was staying pretty silent which usually meant something bad was on her mind and she didn't want us to know, "What's wrong?"

Elena looked up from the ground, "Nothing." She faked a smile hoping it was good enough to fool them.

Caroline raised her eyebrows clearly unconvinced, "We're your best friends Lena. You can tell us." and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

She knew she couldn't keep her them knowing something was wrong, but she didn't want to let on what was actually wrong. I mean worrying about Damon was crazy right? But after how he acted yesterday being drunk and in a bad mood she couldn't help but think something was seriously wrong. Instead of telling her friends she kept her worries to herself partly because she didn't want to admit to them that she really cared and worried about Damon but mostly she wasn't really ready to admit that she was starting to have strong feelings for him, "Seriously i'm fine." She kept up her appearances for the rest of the walk home from school, joining in the girly conversations about clothes, makeup etc. Long time ago she would've really cared about those things but not anymore, she had better things to do and care about than what was the latest fashion.

* * *

><p>Elena opened the door to her house and saw Jeremy and Alaric in the kitchen chatting. Caroline watched as Bonnie instantly smiled when she saw her boyfriend. "Bonnie!" Caroline moaned.<p>

Bonnie gave a quick smile to her friend and walked over to him.

"You suck Bonnie."

Elena laughed slightly at Caroline's comment, "We'll be upstairs Bon." and Bonnie looked around and nodded, "I won't be long promise." Bonnie pouted.

The two girls wandered up to Elena's bedroom sitting down on her bed.

"Spill, you can tell me. I'm not Bonnie, judgy and what not." Caroline said softly.

Elena sighed, "It's Damon. He was clearly upset yesterday when he came to pick me up but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong. But I know it's something bad and he thinks he's protecting me from keeping me in the dark."

"So you're worrying about the bad vampire are you?" Caroline smirked before looking seriously at her friend, "Look, you know how I feel about Damon. But I also know he's seriously changed now. Why are you so afraid of admitting how you feel about him?"

Elena looked around the room for a moment or two before answering, "Because it's Damon."

"He deserves a chance at being happy and I know for a fact you, Elena Gilbert, make that bad vampire turn into a sweet little bunny."

She laughed at her comment trying to imagine Damon turning into a bunny. She shook her head failing to see it. Just as she was about to reply Bonnie came into the room, "Hey, what did I miss?" She took a seat on the bed beside them. Thankfully for Elena, Caroline decided to keep her mouth shut for once simply replying with "nothing much."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, the girls were cuddled up in their pj's watching the notebook and obviously Caroline spent a lot of that time crying or in awe over the characters. Everything felt normal, so much so that Elena almost forgot about her problems and Damon. But obviously that was going to last as Elena's phone started to ring insistently. She finally picked up after trying so hard to ignore whatever problem was happening.<p>

"Hey, I really hope this is just a 'I hope you're okay and having fun' call because I am. And I really don't need some problem to ruin it for me." Elena said into her phone.

But on the other side of the phone completely contrasting Elena's bubbly voice was Alaric, "Elena. I'm sorry, but we have a slight Damon issue."

Elena moved the covers away from her and the girls, and stood up leaving the room so Bonnie and Caroline could carry on watching the film without it being interrupted, "Why what's wrong?" She asked seriously.

Damon's going on a killing spree, well he killed three people tonight Elena. And I managed to stop him. Kept him locked up in the basement where Stefan was once kept but something is wrong. And I bet you'd be able to get through to him."

Elena stayed silent for a moment, before letting out a sigh and replying, "I'll be right over." She walked back in her room grabbing a pair of converse to find all eyes on her.

"Damon?" Bonnie almost sounding like an answer not a question.

Elena stayed silent with a little nod of her head and Bonnie let out a sigh, "Why must you always go running to him?"

This annoyed Elena, he was always running to her and looking after her and now that she felt feelings for Damon. He the very least deserves the same, "He's always here for me Bonnie. Maybe more than you have with the whole looking for Stefan. How can you say that I always go running after him? He'd do the same and more if this was about me!" Elena rose her voice slightly.

"HE'S A VAMPIRE ELENA. WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! TROUBLE FOLLOWS DAMON WHEREVER HE GOES!" Bonnie almost shouting shocked Caroline and Elena.

"Caroline is a vampire Bonnie! And so was Stefan." Elena started to get really annoyed.

"That's completely different and you know it! Damon feeds on humans Elena. He's bad news!"

"Well I guess I've just made a bad choice then because that bad news is someone I love." The 'I love' never meant to come out of her mouth and now it had she didn't know what to say after that and she wasn't sure Bonnie knew what to say. Caroline just stayed silent. Elena picked up her shoes and her leather jacket quietly and quickly as possible before opening the bedroom door to walk out pausing to look at her two friends, one with a look of disappointment and one with a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, I can't help it." Elena said softly before closing the door and rushing down the stairs not wanting to waste anymore time. She jumped in her red mini cooper and just sat there for a bit letting a few tears roll down her face. _"Now Bonnie must hate me. Will I have to choose between Damon and Bonnie? Because that's something I can't do. Nor do i want to." _She took a few moments to compose herself and started the engine driving to the other place she would consider as home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So this is the third chapter, I really have no idea where i'm going with this story. I literally came up with this chapter in a like an hour. So i'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed and maybe not that great. But, I hate waiting and I didn't want to keep you waiting so here is the next chapter. I have no idea when I'll write the next one. Maybe i'll try tomorrow to write before i have work at 7pm :| anyway...rant.

thanks for reading it means so much to me :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Elena wandered up to the entrance of the boarding house pushing the door knowing it'd be unlocked. Alaric was sat on the stairs obviously waiting patiently for her arrival; he looked up as she walked in. He noticed that she had been crying, "Elena, are you alright?" He stood up facing her.<p>

"I don't really want to talk about it, is that alright?" She replied so softly and quietly he struggled to hear her.

Alaric didn't really know what to say so he played safe and casually nodded at her direction.

Elena let out a deep breath running her fingers through her hair, "Take me to him then?"

He nodded and they walked their way down to the basement towards where he kept Damon. He stopped in his tracks and turned back round his gaze on Elena, "I'll be upstairs. I guess you'll want your privacy with him. But if you need me shout and I'll be straight down, alright?"

Elena smiled at him appreciatively, "Thanks."

Elena braced herself before opening the steel cold door that kept Damon inside, "Damon?" She looked over and saw him sat on the ground. She expected him to look up at her but he stayed looking at the ground. She stayed stay for a couple minutes when suddenly Damon quickly blurred pushing her against the wall.

"Damon, stop it you're hurting me!" Elena whimpered.

"I'm hurting you? You've done nothing but hurt me Elena. I'm sick of being second choice to everyone." Damon replied his eyes started to change and his teeth on show.

"Damon, don't do this please. Tell me what's wrong." Elena replied, trying to show she wasn't scared of what he might do to her.

"Katherine came to me the other night." Damon told her; Elena stayed silent hoping that they just talked and nothing else, "Asking about the precious angel Stefan demanding I find him for her. Everyone wants Stefan, so now I have to find Stefan and bring him back for that psychotic bitch over wise she'll hurt you Elena. The funny thing is I shouldn't care if she rips your head to pieces." He backed away from Elena settling back on the ground.

Elena stood there for a bit watching him closely, realizing he was never a threat to him. She slowly walked over to him kneeling down she wrapped her arms around him. He didn't hug her back but he didn't shove her away so she took that as a good sign, "I'm glad you care Damon." She whispered resting her head on him, "I care about you too."

Damon instantly pushed her away from him so hard she hit the wall, "It's Stefan Elena, and it's always going to be Stefan!" He growled.

* * *

><p>Tyler was round over Elena's too, hanging about with Jeremy as they had got surprisingly close considering everything and the issues they had together a couple of years ago. They were playing PS3 when they heard arguing from Elena's room. They decided to go have a peek. Tyler knocked on the door, "Hey is everything alright?" He opened the door noticing Elena was gone.<p>

The two girls looked at each other and then back at the two boys, "We're fine." Bonnie replied trying to hide her annoyance.

Caroline sighed, "She's mad at Elena for ditching us and rushing over to see Damon."

Tyler smirked, "Just because of girls' night? No boys allowed that crap?" Caroline shook her head.

"Damon doesn't deserve someone like Elena. What is wrong with her? He's going to hurt her I know it."

Jeremy spoke up taking a seat next to Bonnie, "Elena has changed Damon, and we all see it. Why can't you?"

Bonnie shook her head sighing, "I don't want him to hurt her."

Caroline smiled knowing she was just being overprotective to Elena and wrapped her arms around Bonnie, "Don't worry. We have a badass vampire," Caroline smiled while the Tyler and Jeremy looked confused wondering who that would be, "Me. Duh." Caroline answered their question. Tyler smirked while Jeremy laughed.

"Yeah you're a real threat Care." Tyler laughed.

She frowned at the replies, "Anyway you have me. You – a super witch and a werewolf that can kill him with a little bite. We'd kick his ass if he ever hurt Elena.

Bonnie loosened up a bit and smiled as Jeremy kissed her softly on the cheek, "Don't worry." Jeremy replied back to her.

"Why don't you and Jeremy hang out to distract your mind?" Caroline suggested.

Bonnie gave her a quick glance, "What about you?"

"I'm fine staying with Tyler, so go." She pushed gently on Bonnie making her stand up, "Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't...oh wait." Bonnie laughed at her comment.

Caroline and Tyler stayed in Elena's room, just cuddling on the bed when she moved her head so she could look at him, "Are we just friends? cause we slept together and now it feels slightly more awkward not knowing what we are?"

Tyler looked down at her, admiring her outspoken behavior, "I haven't really thought about it but I like you Caroline."

"As friends?" She asked.

Tyler smirked, "A bit more than that Care," He stroked her hair softly, "But I think friends is all I can be to you right now. I'm not too sure if a vampire and a werewolf would make the best couple." He laughed taking this as a joke.

Caroline instantly felt upset, she knew it wasn't his fault and maybe he was right. But she didn't want to be his booty call for when he needed something. She really wanted something more and he was just joking about it, "I'm gonna go home." She moved away from Tyler standing up.

Tyler with a confused look on his face just replied, "Uh...okay. You alright? Was it what I said?"

She faked a smile shaking her head, "I'm fine just tired."

* * *

><p>Elena stayed silent not really knowing what to say or how to make him feel better even though she was fairly certain if she said those three little words to him, that would change things but she couldn't...could she? She watched as Damon stood up walking over to her, he grabbed her making her stand up on her feet and he just looked into her eyes.<p>

"I can't stand either of you, get out." He growled pushing her towards the door.

"No!" Elena said loudly, "I'm not leaving Damon. I care for you. I'm over Stefan. It's not always Stefan to be anymore." She wrapped her arms around his strong body.

He stayed still before carefully moving her head so he could look into her eyes, she looked up in his eyes and all he could see was worry. He pushed his lips roughly against hers. She stayed still for a moment letting him kiss her before she gave into her stubborn nature and kissed him back running her fingers through his hair. Damon was the first to break away from the kiss breathing heavier than normal.

"You're beautiful Elena. I love-" Damon started before Elena went back to kissing him. She didn't want those three words told to her yet. She wasn't sure why, but she was afraid of hearing them.

* * *

><p>Alaric was pacing around the room upstairs, he was torn between giving them privacy and storming down there to see what's happening. <em>"what if something happened to her?"<em> He was very protective over Elena now that all her family had pretty much gone apart of Jeremy and since technically he's Elena's step-dad he felt more it was his duty almost to look over her now. He decided to go with his instincts and he walked down the steps to the basement. He listened out half expected to hear Elena scream but it was fairly quiet. He carefully peered through the metal framed window and his face dropped at what he saw.

Damon heard breathing, knowing it wasn't Elena, he broke away from the kiss and saw Alaric peering through.

"Uh...I was just seeing if Elena was alright." Alaric smirked, "But from the looks of it everything seems fine."

Elena moved away from Damon opening the metal door not saying a word as she slipped out and ran up the stairs quickly grabbing her bag and shoes running out of the house as soon as the cold dark air hit her. She stopped_. _Alaric came outside, "What was that about?"

She turned her head and saw Alaric looking concerned.

"You going to just leave him like that?" Alaric asked slightly surprised, "It's okay to love him Elena."

Elena in-denial snapped back, "I don't love him."

He rose an eyebrow at her not convinced, "Who are you trying to convince? Me? Or yourself?"

"Elena." Damon appeared.

Elena looked away, as Damon started walking to her she backed away even more, "So you love me?"

"No Damon." She tried to sound convincing.

"Well look at that, how sweet." All 3 pairs of eyes turned and saw Katherine.

Elena frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"Well since you've followed in my footsteps having both brothers, you can now keep Damon for some time and it makes sense that I finally get to enjoy Stefan all by myself. So, your boyfriend here is going to help me get back Stefan." She moved her gaze from her twin back to Damon, "Aren't you Damon?"

"I never agreed to anything." Damon insisted.

Katherine smiled, "I think you did over wise you'd know the penatly." She looked over at Elena, "So me and your boyfriend are going on a road trip and finding Stefan."

Elena shook her head, "No." She only just started feeling happy again and that was all Damons doing. She couldn't handle being alone again. She just couldn't. She looked over at Damon hoping he'd disagree with Katherine and say he wouldn't go that he'd stay here and protect her and make her happy. Elena looked over at Damon, her eyes showing worry and uncertainty and it broke his heart to see her looking like that. Instead of just ignoring Katherine he turned off his emotions not caring that Elena would be upset if he left.

"So, what's it to be?" Katherine impatiently demanding an answer, "Have sweet dear Elena killed or come with me and help me get Stefan back? Cause I know what my answer would be, although I am tempted to just settle for her death too. It would make getting Stefan back a bit more easier too."

Elena really hoped he wouldn't go with her, Damon only recently got over his Katherine obsession and it was a really dark place and more importantly she needed him by her side. And more importantly what if they came back and Damon was back in love with her, it's not like she could go back to being with Stefan after everything has happened, she was in love with Damon and she wouldn't be able to hide that from Stefan. It would also break her heart to see Damon and Katherine together. Damon just kept his gaze on Elena, unsure of what to do. Keep Elena safe by going with Katherine and hope the trip doesn't last that long or risk staying with Elena and doing everything possible to keep her away from Katherine.

"Tik tok, tik tok." Katherine muttered making Elena really want to slap her.

Damon sighed and removed his gaze from Elena returning it to Katherine opening his mouth to answer her question.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hi, so this is the fourth chapter hope I did Katherine justice :) I uploaded this chapter but decided to add a bit to it and I completely forgot to do a 'AN' so I deleted it and reposted it so sorry if you get emails saying 2 new chapters, aha. This is the longest chapter I've done so i hope it's alright :) Please review, it makes me so happy someone actually likes my story :) reviews are my inspiration so :) any ideas or themes you want in the story? i'm up for some advice :)

thank you for reaading :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: **It's been a fair few days since it's wrote another chapter so i'm sorry. i've been so busy with work and making time for my boyfriend that I just haven't found any time for just me. and since it's had a few hours before I have to go i figured i'd quickly write up a chapter now. Don't worry Damon will be happy :) very soon...not spoiling anything for you, but you'll find out ;)

* * *

><p>Elena, Katherine, Alaric and Damon were still stood outside, it was cold and Elena wrapped her arms around her body trying to keep herself warm.<p>

Damon let out a huge sigh, "I'll go with you Katherine, but only for Elena's sake. Don't forget that I hate you."

Katherine grinned proud of her success, "I knew you'd pick the right decision. We start the journey tomorrow at 12pm." She smirked, giving her gaze to Elena, "Poor Elena." And quickly was gone.

Alaric didn't know what to say or do, he felt quite awkward just standing there, "I'll be inside." He waited for a reply but no one said a word. Elena just kept looking at the ground and Damon just kept his eyes on Elena hating himself for making her sad once more.

"Elena." Damon walked over to her moving her head slightly with his hands so she could look at him, "Say something? Anything?" He laughed.

She shook her head. "I'm doing this for you, so you're kept safe Elena. I know it sucks but hopefully she'll give up after seeing him this way and that he really doesn't care about her." He leant in kissing her cheek.

She moved away avoiding his touch, "I'm going to walk home, I'm tired." Like Alaric she didn't want for Damon to reply, just walked away a tear rolling down her face, she really hated this. Damon was going to go follow her home but he got the feeling she just wanted to be alone for awhile. He looked up to the dark sky and let out a sigh before heading back into the boarding house.

* * *

><p>Elena walked up to the door silently hoping that her friends had gone home. She didn't want to deal with them, didn't want to talk about how she felt, she just wanted to curl up into bed and forget about everything. but she couldn't. Damon was leaving tomorrow and they could be gone for awhile, she really didn't want to be without him. She depended on him and he was just going to leave her, how could he do that? As she walked inside she saw Bonnie with Jeremy on the couch making out. Bonnie broke away from Jeremy sitting up and looking at Elena when she heard her footsteps.<p>

"Elena," Bonnie looked at her knowing something was wrong seeing the water build up in her eyes.

Elena briefly looked at Bonnie, who was giving her a sympathetic look before heading upstairs. Bonnie got up and followed her and Elena noticed this stopping in her tracks, "If you don't mind I want to be alone."

Bonnie felt hurt by that comment but smiled, "of course." She stopped and watched as Elena ran up to her room.

"She'll be okay, come back." Jeremy called over to Bonnie.

Bonnie came back in the room, worry in her eyes, "How do you know that? Something is wrong Jer."

Jeremy patted the seat next to him and she came over sitting down looking at the floor, "She'll tell us when she's ready." Kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p>Elena had not moved from her bed since she came home for Damon's yesterday. She propped herself up in her bed so she could look at the time, 9.31am. And once again that thought that soon Damon would be leaving her was on her mind once again. She quickly got out of bed, determined to at least see Damon before he goes, and got dressed as fast as she could not really bothering with make up or straightening her hair. She roughly pulled a brush through her long brown locks and ran down the stairs.<p>

Just as she was about to open the door, "Where are you heading?" She turned around to see Alaric standing in the hallway with a coffee in one hand.

"I have to go out, I won't be long." With that cryptic message she headed out the door. Though Alaric wasn't stupid and he had a feeling that it had to do with Damon.

Elena arrived shortly at the boarding house and jumped out the car and rushing towards the door but just as she was about to open the door, Damon was standing there infront of her.

"Well, hello Elena." He did his eye thing that drove Elena crazy.

"Damon..." She looked at him.

"Well come on in, i'm not stopping you and it's also cold outside you're letting all the heat from the house go outside." He smirked, "Well hurry up Elena we haven't got all day." he carried on after she just stood there for a moment or two just looking at him. She nodded and slowly walked past him as he closed the door.

She watched as Damon poured himself his favourite drink and sat on the sofa, "So what brings you here so early in the morning?"

"I don't want you to go. I need you stay here." She surprised herself at how assertive she was being. Damon didn't say a word so she continued, "Stefan leaving be has been really hard but recently you've made it not so hard anymore. Life is easier now you're around looking after me. I don't want you to go. I don't want you to fall back into Katherine's arms after finally getting over her after so long. I'm scared that she'll reject you and you'll go back to you're dark period again," Damon just stayed silent, thinking what she was saying was to good to be true. "I meant what I said about it's not Stefan anymore, it's never going to be Stefan again Damon. It's you, it's always going to be you Damon." A tear rolled down her delicate face but still Damon stayed quiet shocked at what she was saying, "It's been you for awhile now even when Stefan was here. I've just been too afraid to admit it to myself, but now you're going and I have to tell you. _I love you_ Damon and I can't bare it if you leave."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I'm really SORRY it's such a short lame chapter, but I hope you're finally happy now Elena admitted how she's been feeling to him. Elena is clearly repressing her feelings althrough the show about him. So I kinda wanted to stay true to that abit. I hope it's alright how she finally admitted it to him. I know it's a cliffhanger and fairly short and lame but I have to get ready for work, i've been so busy. I do have the next 3 days off. So i promise a new longer chapter will be up within the next 3 days.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>__: __"I don't want you to go. I need you stay here." She surprised herself at how assertive she was being. Damon didn't say a word so she continued, "Stefan leaving be has been really hard but recently you've made it not so hard anymore. Life is easier now you're around looking after me. I don't want you to go. I don't want you to fall back into Katherine's arms after finally getting over her after so long. I'm scared that she'll reject you and you'll go back to your dark period again," Damon just stayed silent, thinking what she was saying was too good to be true. "I meant what I said about it's not Stefan anymore, it's never going to be Stefan again Damon. It's you; it's always going to be you Damon." A tear rolled down her delicate face but still Damon stayed quiet shocked at what she was saying, "It's been you for awhile now even when Stefan was here. I've just been too afraid to admit it to myself, but now you're going and I have to tell you.__I love you __Damon and I can't bare it if you leave."_

* * *

><p>Damon, for once in his life was left speechless. No sarcastic comeback, nothing. Elena just stood there waiting for him to respond, tell her he loved her back but he stupidly said nothing annoyingly. Elena turned around preparing her to leave after admitting how he felt she felt a complete idiot as he clearly did not feel the same way even though when the sacrifice happened and she...technically died she remembered everything including Damon telling her he loved her. She let out a heavy sigh; feeling embarrassed and started walking towards the door. Damon vamp-sped towards her grabbing her from behind causing her to turn around and as she did his lips smashed against hers. Elena felt more emotion and need from that kiss than she ever felt with Stefan. Kissing him felt natural, normal and she didn't want that feeling to go away. Damon eventually broke the kiss and just stared at her causing Elena to blush.<p>

"I love you too Elena Gilbert." She broke out in a huge grin, finally got the answer she wanted. She reached her arms around his neck just wanting to be in his arms. Damon picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. They stayed there just hugging kissing enjoying the moment before Damon carefully put her back on the ground.

"Finally. It's taken you long enough. I mean I am incredibly irresistible. How could you not love this?" He pointed to himself smirking.

Elena giggled slapping him softly on the arm, "Shutup or i'll take back what I just told you!" She said jokingly, "You're not going to leave with Katherine are you?" She asked going back to be serious.

He let out a breathe of air running his hands through his hair, "Elena," He paused, "You know I have to keep you safe so yes."

She shook her head with disappointment, "Why do you need to keep me safe all the time. I can keep myself safe. And how will you know if I'm safe if you're frolicking with Katherine?"

Damon smirked, "I'll save for my frolicking with you." He winked at her.

"Damon I'm being serious!" Elena couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes.

He put his arms around her drawing her into a hug then kissing the top of her head, "It's nice to know you care but I'll be fine with Katherine. Besides you have Caroline and Bonnie...even wolf boy here to protect you if need be. And you can call me and I'll come right back running in your arms to keep you safe I promise."

"I don't want you to leave, please don't leave me." She said softly looking into his eyes.

"If i'm going to keep you safe from psycho bitch I'll go Elena. It's a lot better than her going off the rails again." Damon explained.

"Well you're being a moany bitch aren't you? Oh Damon, I love you. Don't leave me. Wa, wa, wa." Both of them moved their gaze from each other and spotted Katherine standing in her usual hands on hips stance.

"Go to hell Katherine." Elena intentionally knocking past Katherine on her way out.

Damon did his usual thing of grabbing a drink.

"Well you still on I'm hoping?" She grabbed a drink too, taking a sip while waiting for an answer.

"Of course, we made a deal didn't we?" Damon replied.

* * *

><p>Elena was sat by herself in the famous Mystic Grill where everyone hangs out. Though thankfully for Elena's sake none of her friends were here today, probably too early. <em>"I tell him how I feel and he still leaves. He's such a twat." <em>She thought to herself heading up to the bar to get a drink. And of course the bar staff didn't ask her for ID as Damon had them all be compelled. Elena told him off but for times like these she guessed it came pretty handy. She sat back down with her drink of vodka and coke. She wanted to get extremely drunk and just forget that she told Damon all her feelings, and especially to forget that Damon was leaving.

* * *

><p>Caroline was in her room with her mom, they had gotten really close recently after finding out that she was a vampire and her mum finally accepting it. They finally felt like mother and daughter again and Caroline couldn't be happier.<p>

_"Hey."_ Caroline answered her phone hearing it ring.

_"Hey, was wondering if you wanted to go for lunch with me?"_ Tyler suggested.

Caroline had a huge smile on her face and her mom looked at her suspiciously, "YES."

_"Alright then,"_ Tyler laughed at her eagerness. _"I'll pick you up in ten?"_

Caroline got off the phone and rushed around changing her clothes and sorting out her hair and make up, "Tyler asked me out on a date." She explained to her mom who was still looking confused.

"Ah, that's great." She replied with a smile.

5 minutes later Tyler arrived at her door. She excitingly opened the door to find him with a hand of flowers.

"Aww," She took the flowers from him and kissed him on the cheek, "thank you. I'll just go put them-"

Her mother took the flowers from her, "I'll do it, you kids go have fun." She smiled.

Caroline smiled at her mom and nodded taking Tyler's hand as they walked to his car.

They arrived minutes later walking up to the bar to order drinks and some food. Caroline leant away from the bar looking at Tyler smiling to herself as he ordered for them but something caught her eye. She looked and saw Elena curled up on the floor.

"Elena!" Caroline shouted running to her best friend.

"Care." Elena slurred.

"What has happened, why are you on the floor and how much have you been drinking?" Caroline asking 21 questions.

"Jeez, Caroline you're voice is too loud." She put her hands to her ears.

"C'mon Elena." Tyler came over picking her up carefully placing her on a chair.

"Why are you drinking?" Caroline demanded.

"Damon..." She muttered before putting her head on the table.

Caroline got out her phone, demanding answers, _"Where are you? Get your vamp ass right to The Grill right now!" _

_"What are you chattin' Blondie? I'm going to be out of town for awhile."_ Damon told her on the phone.

_"Why?" _

_"To save Elena from Katherine, long story. Elena can catch you up." _

_"Oh saving Elena are you? Because to me it looks like your doing the opposite since she's drunk out of her head, we found her curled up on the floor of the Grill Damon." _Caroline told him hoping it would make him return and she heard him sigh on the other end of the phone.

_"Well you can be on 'babysitting Elena duty' for the time being, nice talking Blondie." _Damon replied.

Just as he was about to hang up Caroline muttered, _"Stop pretending you don't care. It's getting old now."_

Caroline sighed, "Let's get her home?" She looked up at Tyler who nodded picking Elena up starting to walk to the car.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up the next morning with a huge headache. She groaned putting her hands to her head. She slowly got out of bed walking to the bathroom to grab some aspirin. She downed a cup of water with the tablet and curled back into bed grabbing her phone off the table seeing 3 missed calls and 2 texts. She opened her message box on her phone.<p>

_"Elena, please text me or call whenever you read this - Damon."_

_"Gods sake Elena I really hope your safe. I'll call you later tonight so you better fucking answer. xxx - Damon." _She laughed to herself at him worrying about her and the fact he wrote 'xxx' made her smile even though she was annoyed at him.

* * *

><p>Katherine and Damon had been driving for 6 hours now and had finally arrived in Chicago where Katherine found a lead that he might be here from a witch she used to know. They got out of the car and pulled up to the bar. Katherine opened the doors, seeing her friend Gloria in the bar.<p>

"My, my Katherine." Gloria said as they walked in. "And Damon Salvatore. I can't say I'm glad to see you after all this time."

"We're not here for a reunion witchy, so how about you start talking." Damon demanded placing his arms on the bar looking at her suspisciously.

"We're here for Stefan. I want him back, so please Gloria." Katherine said ignoring Damon.

Gloria looked from Damon to Katherine, "Are you two together?"

"Yes we are. Happily in love again and now we need Stefan to complete this trio." Katherine smirked at Damon's expression.

"Katherine..." Gloria shook her head.

"Just give me answers now. and I'll spare your life. I'm not the most patient person Gloria, I'm sure you remember." She replied hastily.

Damon took a seat while Gloria started talking, "Yeah Stefan is with Klaus, they're coming back tonight for more 'killing people fun' as Stefan put it."

Damon almost fell of his seat, "Stefan said that? Wow he really has changed. I guess i'm not the bad vampire brother after all."

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Well then, we will be back tonight." Katherine stood up, "C'mon Damon."

As they got in the car Damon spoke up, "What exactly is your master plan tonight? Just storm in and expect Stefan to come back to you? Klaus will kill you."

"Don't worry, I always have a plan." She replied brushing her long curled hair off her shoulder, "First I need to straighten my hair."

"Your plan is to impersonate Elena?" Damon questioned, "That will never work and you're putting Elena at risk. Klaus will kill-"

"Let's get this straight, I'm not here to protect Elena. I'm here for Stefan. I don't care what happens to her." She interrupted him.

They just got back to the hotel but Damon needed some air and time alone. Katherine was driving him crazy. So he left Katherine alone with her thoughts. Just as he walked out of the building his phone rang. He looked at the contact -

"_Elena!"_

_"Damon, I'm sorry about before. I know you're trying to keep me safe. I just don't want you to be gone long and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." _Elena expressed her worry for him.

_"Don't worry about it." _Damon replied, "_In the end I'm still worrying about you. I heard about yesterday what was that about?"_

She quickly changed the subject, _"So how is the road trip going? Any luck on finding Stefan?"_

_"Yeah we're probably going to talk to him tonight. Katherine seems convinced she'll be able to get him back."_ Damon didn't go in much detail, he felt awkward talking to Elena about Stefan worried she might change her mind about him and want Stefan back.

Elena stayed silent for a few moments, _"Well good luck. I hope you come home soon. Be safe." _

Damon smiled, _"Don't worry. I'm awesome. Just keep yourself safe alright...not that it is easy for you being you, trouble seems to find you." _

Elena rolled her eyes, _"Bye Damon." _She was about to hang up when Damon spoke up again_._

_"Bye Elena, I love you."_ He hung up putting his phone in his pocket heading to the hotel to grab some blood bags preparing his strength for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So hope you enjoyed this chapter, longer than my last one that's for sure :) Please keep reviewing so I know you still enjoy my writing and the story :) I need your inspiration :D It really does motivate me to write more quickly. I don't know when the next chapter will be out. But I'll try to have it out within the next 4 days as I'm busy with work and I do have social life too ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was the beginning of the night, Katherine was dolling herself up turning herself into Elena while Damon just sat watched while drinking. Katherine was about to change when she turned to Damon, "Mind unzipping me," She whipped her now straightened hair around her shoulder.

Damon did as he told, slowly unzipping the back of her dress revealing her smooth back and her bra straps. Damon being a guy couldn't help but be attracted to her.

"It's perfectly fine if you're attracted to me." She smirked, the dress falling off her body onto the floor leaving her in her lingerie. She turned around facing him. But Damon moved away not falling into her trap.

"We have business to attend to Katherine after all it's the whole reason you dragged me here in the first place because you knew you wouldn't be able to save Stefan yourself." Damon replied, eying her.

She half smiled, "Or maybe it's because I wanted you to myself. I mean that bitch has been stealing you and Stefan away from me for quite awhile now. I miss you two."

Damon just laughed, "Don't give me that crap." He picked up his leather jacket and looked back at her, "Let's just get to business, shall we?" He opened the door ready to leave.

Katherine nodded, "Very well." She moved past him and went down the steps to leave.

* * *

><p>"Are going to carry on having fun tonight, Ripper?" Klaus smirked.<p>

Stefan just nodded, to him it wasn't fun. Killing innocent people wasn't fun at all. But he had to do it to keep his brother and Elena save, that's all he thought about when killing innocent people...well maybe the blood too, "of course." He replied.

They walked casually into the bar, heading straight to the bar grabbing a drink before they had their 'fun'. A beautiful blonde walked up to them, "Stefan."

Stefan turned around facing the blonde girl recognizing her from the other night and noticing the bite marks on her neck, she kissed him playfully on the cheek, "I had fun last night did you?"

Klaus watched Stefan's actions carefully, even though they had been together for awhile now all of summer and now most of the autumn he still was questioning Stefan and his love for his home town still. He knew that Stefan's mind wasn't fully into it. Stefan noticed Klaus watching him, keeping up his act, "Of course I did." He smiled at her. Grabbing the drinks Klaus and Stefan slipped into a booth with a couch eying up girls to come over to them.

Meanwhile, Damon and Katherine were just entering the bar. Katherine walked into the center looking around at her surroundings while Damon grabbed a drink of Bourbon at the bar. Katherine quickly noticed girls laughing and giggling, turning around she saw Stefan and Klaus, she rushed over to Damon.

"Damon," She hissed. Damon looked at her putting his drink down at the bar, "Klaus and Stefan are here." She stressed, turning her view towards them.

"Showdown, let's get this thing done then shall we?" Damon started strolling over to them.

"No Damon, you have to wait till Stefan's alone. It would be suicide not to mention stupid going up against Klaus. And we'd get no where with Stefan with Klaus around." Katherine raised her voice grabbing Damon's arm.

Sighing, he stopped in his tracks. "We could be waiting forever. I doubt Klaus is that eager to leave Stefan alone for very long."

* * *

><p>Caroline and Bonnie were sat in the Grill gossiping, well mainly Caroline with Bonnie just laughing or agreeing.<p>

"That's crazy right!" Caroline continuing the gossip conversation.

Bonnie laughed at her, "Definitely."

Caroline looked up as Elena walked in, "Elena!" She shouted to her friend waving her arms.

Elena half smiled at Caroline not knowing where Bonnie and her stood she felt quiet awkward so she didn't come over and intrude so she saw Matt working at the bar and decided to see how he was. _"Poor Matt," _She thought to herself, _"A couple years ago we were all so close and now he's left practically by himself with his sister out the picture and now he finds it kinda weird to hang around vampires and a werewolf."_

"Matt." Elena smiled at him.

Matt looked up and a smile grew on his face, "Oh hey Elena."

"How you been? We haven't really talked since you found out about everything, how you doing?" Elena asked, slightly concerned about her old friend.

Matt shrugged, "How is anyone supposed to be after they find out the people close to them is supernatural is some way."

Elena gave a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry Matt."

He gave her an awkward look, "Yeah, well. I should get back to work. See you later, Elena."

Elena let out a heavy sigh wondering when life got so messed up. She looked over at her two closest friends, whom one of them may actually hate her. She sat down putting her head on her crossed arms resting on the table. Oh and her maybe-maybe not boyfriend was with his ex-lover trying to get her ex-boyfriend back. _"What the hell." _Just as she stopped thinking, Bonnie came over to her.

"Hey." Bonnie greeted her awkwardly.

Elena looked up and smiled getting up from her seat wrapping her arms around her, "I'm sorry Bonnie. I don't want to fight, not with you. You're my best friend."

Bonnie smiled, "You're my best friend too, no matter who you date. Even if it's psycho vampire boy." She laughed.

Caroline came skipping over, "Yay!" She wrapped her arms around till they had a huge group hug.

* * *

><p>Katherine was right when Klaus would eventually leave Stefan.<p>

"I'm going to grab a bite to eat away from here. I assume you won't do anything bad and you will return by tonight." Klaus stood up staring down at Stefan.

"Yes." Stefan replied.

As Klaus left, Katherine and Damon appeared in front of him.

"Hello Brother." Stefan growled.

"Stefan."

"Stefan." Katherine murmured.

"Elena." Stefan's eyes grew wide standing up and looking at her.

Katherine tilted her head and smirked, "It's becoming too easy."

"Katherine." He growled, his face changing, "What are you doing here!" His gaze moved back to Damon, "Aren't you with dear Elena looking after her. Or have you given up on that?"

"The only person who has given up on Elena is YOU. You Stefan have given up on her. And yes, I will do anything to protect her even if that means dragging your ass back to Mystic Falls for this bitch here. If that is what it takes to protect and care for Elena then I will do anything. Because unlike you Stefan, I love her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I know short chapter...again. But i just wanted to get something out there so you didn't forget about my story. ): pleaasee review, you have no idea how happy I am when you guys review/fav/alert my story :) it really does mean a hell of a lot. sorry for the short chapter. i've just beeeen soooo busy. please forgive.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

><p><em>Previously: "The only person who has given up on Elena is YOU. You Stefan have given up on her. And yes, I will do anything to protect her even if that means dragging your ass back to Mystic Falls for this bitch here. If that is what it takes to protect and care for Elena then I will do anything. Because unlike you Stefan, I love her."<em>

* * *

><p>Stefan growled at Damon's comment pushing him straight into the wall, his face changing. Damon used his strength to push him away making him fall straight into the table knocking drinks and scaring away the girls that were all over him seconds ago. Katherine assumed watched from the sidelines.<p>

"Go away Damon. I never want to see you again." Stefan growled at his brother, his face going back to normal as he calmed down.

Katherine walked into the middle of the two men facing Stefan, "I'm sorry. But we just can't do that." As she spoke the last couple of words to Stefan, she quickly got a needle full of vervain. Stefan moaned falling to the ground and holding his stomach where she jabbed him.

"Katherin-" His last word before he fainted.

Damon looked around checking if Klaus had returned but there was no sign of him thankfully. Damon picked up Stefan and turned to Katherine, "Let's get outta here before he comes back. I do not want to have to deal with a very pissed off Klaus."

"Agreed." Katherine nodded, proud of their efforts.

They hurried out of the bar heading back to Damon's car. Damon opened the car boot and chucked his brother in, staring at an unconscious Stefan he whispered, "Sorry brother." before shutting the boot.

Katherine stood there crossing her arms, "In the boot really?"

"Just get in the car and let's get back home."

Katherine smirked and obeyed Damon's orders.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon everyone seemed to be around Elena's drinking and chatting in their living room with Cobra Starship's album blasting through the speakers.<p>

_'And if I listen I can hear you through my radio  
>In that bright white noise, What I been missing in my life<br>What I been dreaming of, You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl'<em>

"I love this song." Caroline put her arms up in the air and swaying on the couch to the music.

"She's so drunk." Tyler laughed at her.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at her best friend, "Yep." She laughed.

"Let's play twister!" Elena came into the room with a 2 shot glasses in her hands downing the both of them.

"And another person who is completely of her head." Jeremy smirked at her sister.

"I am not drunk!" Elena replied slurring her words.

"Oh sure!"

"Let's get another drink Lena!" Caroline suggested, enthusiastically jumping up from the couch grabbing Elena's arm dragging her into the kitchen grabbing whatever spirits they could get their hands on.

Tyler followed them into the kitchen, "You two should stop drinking, seriously." He laughed taking Caroline's drink away from him.

Caroline smiled at him moving closer to him unintentionally rubbing against him. Elena felt immediately awkward, "Uhh...I'm gonna go. DON'T go into my room. I'm warning you!" Elena ran out of the room falling on the floor in the living room.

"Elena!" Bonnie laughed rushing over to her friend helping her up to the couch holding on her so she didn't collapse.

"This is weird being around my drunk sister." Jeremy said.

"Where is Tyler and Caroline?" Bonnie asked Elena brushing her hair out of face.

"They're going to do it in my room." Her head collapsed in her lap.

Jeremy and Bonnie looked at Elena and then back at each other laughing.

"Niceee." Bonnie giggled.

"We can't play Twister." Elena sat back up, pouting.

Suddenly the front door burst open, "I'm up for some twister especially if one girl in particular is drunk." Three paired of eyes turned to see Damon.

Jeremy rolled his eyes obviously the 'girl' was Elena while Elena struggled to get up but once she did the stumbled over to Damon who grabbed her as she was about to fall at his feet, "DAMON." She smiled at him resting her face on his body.

"Someone is very drunk." Damon smirked lightly stroking her back.

"ME." She moved away from him whilst showing him her beautiful smile.

Bonnie and Jeremy just laughed.

"We're going back to mine, see you later." Tyler came into the room carrying Caroline in piggy back style.

* * *

><p>Stefan eventually woke up gathering himself before looking at his surroundings, he remembered this place. Elena and Damon had locked him in here before when he had a 'problem' with blood.<p>

"So you've finally woken up." Katherine showed herself through the bar window on the iron door.

"Katherine." He growled, "Get me out of here."

"No can do. I prefer brooding Stefan to this annoying ripper Stefan. So you're gonna stay in here till you get the blood out of your system and then you can go back to feeding on poor innocent squirrels or bunnys." She smirked.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Jeremy went back to Bonnie's place so that left drunk Elena and Damon to themselves. They settled down on the couch whilst Elena clung to him. Damon stroked her hair gently waiting for the alcohol to pass. He wanted to tell her about his trip but right now probably wasn't the best time. He wanted to enjoy being with Elena for the moment before he let reality set in, imagining Elena running back to Stefan made him shudder.<p>

"Damon," She sat up looking into his gorgeous blue eyes and concerned face.

"Elena," He replied staring down at her beautiful face hoping this moment would last forever.

She stood up from the couch stumbling slightly before Damon held her hand keeping her steady, "I'm tired." She stopped talking and looked on the ground just as she was about to speak Damon interrupted, "Alright, I'll come over tomorrow morning and see how you are doing." He stood up.

She shook her head, "Stay with me for tonight." She looked up at him, "Please."

He looked into her sincere eyes and smiled at her, "If that is what you want then sure."

A huge smile grew on her face, "Thanks." She wrapped her arms around him, "I missed you. What happened? Did you find him?"

Damon's smile faded knowing she was still worried about Stefan frightened him afraid she was going to leave him and just forget about the past couple of months and how they've both been feeling towards each other, "Let's talk about it in the morning okay? Just rest. The problem will still be there in the morning." He said softly.

She let out a sigh and he was afraid of what she might say next but thankfully she just said nothing taking his hand into her little one liking how it felt. Just as she was going to take the walk to her bedroom she felt strong arms around her body being picked up, bridal style.

She laughed, "Damon. what are you doing?"

"Taking care of you." He told her and carried her upstairs to her room where he laid her down on the bed. She smiled sitting up, "I love you."

The words left him speechless again, she had told him once before but now felt more right and more natural. After a few moments, he smiled at her. "And I love you Elena."

She smiled admiring him and stood up moving her long brown locks around her shoulder, "Unzip me?"

He smirked, carefully unzipped her dress before turning around so she could get changed. Usually he would be itching to take off a girls dress and take her to bed but this wasn't a normal girl and he didn't want to push her to do anything, he was going to be a perfect gentleman around her...well try anyway to prove to her that he was the good guy. She got completely naked knowing Damon was facing the other way and put a tiny vest that fit her curves perfectly and some shorts for her pj's. Damon felt her sit back into bed so he turned back around. He pulled the covers up around her and kissed her on the head before heading over to the chair on the other side of the room. She sat back up, "Damon..."

He looked up at her, his hand on the light to turn it off. "Stay with me." She said so quietly that any normal human wouldn't of heard.

He smirked, "I'm not going anywhere."

She frowned, "Stay with me..." She moved the covers away from the other side and patted the bed before pouting at him.

Damon smiled, "if you're sure." He kicked off his shoes and just as he was about to curl up into bed with her she stopped him.

"You don't need to be dressed, Damon." She told him softly, tugging on his black top.

Damon gulped thinking this was too good to be true as he took off his black jeans and his top off chucking them on the floor. She admired his sculpted body, realizing how lucky she was and how amazing he looked. He got into bed and Elena wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his bare chest smiling to herself. He kissed the top off head and stayed silent for a moment before realizing Elena had fallen asleep. He stroked her hair gently thinking how incredibly lucky he was just to sleep with Elena, literally. He really didn't care if they didn't have sex, just feeling her body against his was so nice. Damon let a sigh of relief and slowly let himself fall asleep before thinking how he's never been happier in his whole life. This was _perfect._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So major Delena fluff at the end, I hope i still kept it in character. I don't know about anyone else but I really love drunk Elena she's so much carefree and more fun. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please keep reviewing :) i love reading your comments :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**AN: **hii, me again so here is a new chapter :) i hope you're still enjoying my story as i didn't get many reviews...so maybe it was a bad chapter shrug. anyway onward. again i don't own anything except my story ideas.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up the next morning feeling completely content knowing that she had the best night sleep for a long time and that was down to Damon obviously. She slowly opened her eyes taking in the sunlight beaming through the window, she hoped she would still be feeling the strong arms around her but as she turned around she noticed Damon wasn't with her. She felt the sheets beside her and felt the coldness soon realizing he must have left awhile ago. She sat up in bed sighing irritated that Damon had ditched her so early in the morning. She moved her legs from around the bed leaving them dangling on the floor slowly finding the will to get out of bed she stood up and noticed a note on her chair with a package. Curiously walking over to the chair she picked up the note reading it, <em>"Don't worry I haven't ditched you, I was just hungry so went home quickly to grab a blood bag. If i'm not back in bed with you by the time you get up I'm sorry, ps. bought you a gift ;)' <em>She laughed at the note and opened the bag laying down on the chair and saw a beautiful raspberry coloured silk robe. She carefully put the robe on covering herself up, still wearing lingerie from the night and pulled her long hair into a high ponytail then heading down the stairs suddenly smelling a whiff of food. Intreiguied she slowly peeped her head around the kitchen and to her surprise she saw Damon cooking!

"I know you're watching me." Damon told her still with his back facing her.

She walked closer to him giggling and wrapped her arms around his stomach, "Morning." She greeted him kissing the side of his neck.

He turned around facing her, "Good morning beautiful." Smiling as she blushed at his comment looking down at her feet.

He gently pushed her neck up and kissed her hungrily, smiling through the kiss before pulling away, "I like this. I like you. I like-" She mumbled before getting interrupting when his lips crashed against hers. "I like us." She continued, kissing him once more.

"I like us too," Damon said proudly.

"But." Her smile fading and he looked at her with a confused look on his face, "The way you said 'I like us too' sounded like there is a 'but' about to be said."

Damon hid his worry and turned around turning off the sausages and pulling plates out of the cupboard, "No buts."

"Hey!" She pulled him to face her, "You're lying, what's wrong?"

Damon sighed, "We need to talk about what happened yesterday."

"What us sleeping together in the same bed?" She started to worry.

He smirked, "No."

"Then what?" Concern in her eyes.

He opened his mouth ready to let all the news known to Elena about finding Stefan and everything. Afterwards she couldn't help but smile knowing that Stefan was back home, "Where is he? I have to see him Damon."

"I'm not letting him anywhere near you Elena. I promised I would keep you safe." _"and I can't bear it if you go running back to him.' _His unspoken words going through his head.

"It's not you're decision to make Damon." She said angrily.

"Then fine Elena get yourself killed! See if I give a fuck then." Damon shouted at her.

She was shocked at his outburst at her, "Damon." She reached out to him but he vampire-sped out of the house leaving her with her thoughts.

"What was that about?" She heard Jeremy ask, turning around she saw Jeremy in the hallway.

She let out a heavy sigh, "I really don't know. But i'm going to get dressed and go see Stefan." Going past Jeremy and about to head up the stairs when his words stopped her.

"Is that a really great idea? Seeing Stefan?" He judgingly asked her.

"It's Stefan, Jermey." She snapped at him and ran up the stairs to get changed. Jeremy raised his eyebrows at her actions and wandered into the kitchen smelling an English breakfast consisting of sausages, eggs, hash browns, bacon and french toast. _'well if she won't eat it, I guess I will' _He thought to himself scoffing the food left.

* * *

><p>Damon was sat in his usual spot drinking when Elena came rushing inside the boarding house and was about to run down the stairs to the basement when Damon appeared infront of her, "I wouldn't if I were you."<p>

"What is wrong with you? It's Stefan! Let me past." Elena tried walking around him but he held her arm with a tight grip.

"Damon, you're hurting me. Let me go." She whimpered but he stayed looking angry at her and wouldn't loosen his grip on her arm. She tried to struggle her way out his grip but he pinned her up against the wall.

"Damon! Stop it. What's wrong with you!" She shouted at him.

He immediately heard the worry and anger in her voice and moved away from her knowing he made a mistake being so harsh and controlling to her. She walked up to him wrapping her arms around you, "I love you, Damon." She looked up at him, "But don't act that way to me. Be better than who you were, for me."

He sighed and nodded, slowly wrapping his arms around her and looked down at her a she was about to speak again, "What is wrong, you can tell me anything." She said softly hoping he would open up to her.

"I don't want you running back to my brother now he's back." Damon looked away embarrassed that he was feeling this way.

She smiled, "I won't. I'm in love with you Damon, not Stefan. It's you Damon, it's you. But Stefan is still going to be part of my life and I still care about him. I need you to understand that and not get jealous or thinking i'm like Katherine...even if it's partly true."

He frowned, "You're nothing like Katherine!"

She half smiled, "Really? Cause I'm starting to feel like i'm becoming her more than I knew. I mean I'm dating you and I've dated your brother. I'm practically becoming her."

He shook his head, "You're nothing like that psychotic bitch, you have a heart Elena. You cared about me when everyone else wanted me dead. You have a heart Elena. And she toyed with us, you're not...well I hope." He smirked at his last comment.

"I guess." She looked at the basement stairs leading to where Stefan was being kept, "I'm going to go downstairs, okay?" She kissed him softly on the cheek and headed down the stairs before Damon had a chance to disagree.

"Stefan?" She called to him through his cell and she heard some movement and suddenly he appeared through the bar on the door.

"Elena, well if this isn't a special surprise having you here."Stefan smirked.

Elena felt cold hearing his tone of voice and the way he spoke almost like he was Damon when she first met him, "We're here to help you Stefan that's all."

"I don't need help Elena! I need to get outta here. Don't you get that!" He shouted coldly to her.

She shook her head sadness in her eyes, "I promise we'll get you back to normal Stefan but first you need to let the blood out of your system, please Stefan. I know you're in there somewhere."

He laughed at the pettiness, "You're voice is giving me a headache. LEAVE." He growled his hands holding onto the window bars scaring Elena till she backed away slightly.

Damon ran down the stairs hearing the shouting, "Elena!" He ran up to her and she ran into his arms and he carried her back up the stairs.

"I told you, you need to be careful. He's not the Stefan you remember, with all the blood in his system right now." Damon said softly rubbing her back calming her down. She simply nodded not knowing what to say.

"He'll be okay eventually right?" Elena looked at him with full of hope in her eyes.

Damon shrugged, "I hope so but he's been on human blood constantly for quite awhile, it'll take awhile. But I promised you I'd bring him and I will Elena."

She smiled kissing him on his neck, "I know, I trust you will. Thank you for being here for me and understanding everything."

He smiled back at her, "Of course."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elena pulled up her car into her driveway the next morning needing to get ready for school hurrying herself into her house and running up to her room she quickly chucked her old clothes on the floor and grabbed some tights, a denim skirt and a plain red t-shirt and her leather jacket and shoved them on. She stared at herself in the mirror and felt content with how she looked. She pulled a brush through her straight hair and ran back down the stairs grabbing a piece of toast that was left in the kitchen.

"Hey!" Jeremy called out to her, "That was mine!"

Elena gave a her brother a huge smile, "Sorry Jer." And ran out the door heading for school and noticed Bonnie's car outside hers. She knocked on the window of her friends car and Bonnie looked up from inside her car and opened the door.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Elena asked her making sure she didn't forget Bonnie was picking her up or something.

Bonnie nervously laughed, "I'm picking up Jeremy."

Elena smiled and nodded, "Ah. Well see you at school." She turned around and waved getting back into her car driving off towards school.

Once she arrived at school, Caroline came towards her with a beaming smile on her face, "HII!" She shouted to her friend.

Elena laughed, "You're in a good mood considering we are at school right now...you have realized that right?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Of course. But anyway, Tyler came to mine this morning and asked me out! So he's like my boyfriend now can you believe it Elena!" A huge smile appeared on her face waiting for Elena's reply.

Elena smiled and bought her in for a huge hug, "That's great, Care. I'm so happy for you." Caroline grinned in reply.

"Hello Elena." Katherine smirked appearing out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here Katherine? You can't be here. Not when everyone can see you." Elena gasped worryingly.

Caroline nodded in agreement, "You have to get out of here. Or are you forgetting you look exactly alike to the girl next to me?"

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest and smiled sweetly, "Well I thought we could have some fun, y'know. This place and you people are awfully doom and gloom like."

"Well that might be true as whenever we're happy you seem to appear and create drama and ruin our good moods. Leave now!" Caroline replied glaring at her.

"Now now Caroline. I'm older and stronger than you, don't tempt me to rip you're pretty head off and kill you. I've killed you before, don't think I won't again." She then turned her attention to Elena, "C'mon E, it could be fun. I can be your twin for the day."

Elena shook her head just as the bell went, "I think it's best if you go home and help Stefan Katherine." She grabbed Caroline's hand directing them to the school entrance while Katherine sigh and quickly left to head back to the Salvatore household.

* * *

><p>Stefan was laid down on the uncomfortable mattress that was left in the cell, he felt like crap. He hadn't ate for almost a week now and was feeling like death because of that. He needed to feed, he needed to feel the blood going down his throat but most of all he just needed the blood. He was sat up against the cold brick wall as he thought of a way out of here when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and when someone called his name too cheerfully he knew it was Damon. Stefan stood up and walked over to the door, looking out the tiny bared window on the door.<p>

"Stefan." Damon stood at the door looking at his brother.

"Brother." Stefan replied showing no emotion.

"You're not looking too great." Damon smirked.

Stefan crossed his arms, "Well I have you to thank for that, you are starving me after all. Slowly killing me."

Damon smiled and Stefan saw him look to side of him, "Well I have something that might just make you take that back."

A confused look grew on Stefan's face as he watched Damon move away and Katherine appeared, "Katherine."

"Hello Stefan. I have something for you." She held up an arm and waved a squirrel in front of Stefan, "We know you love feeding off innocent wildlife creatures." Damon smirked at Katherine.

Stefan growled, "I was hoping for something decent."

Katherine opened the door holding the rabbit by it's foot in one hand and a syringe full of vervain in the other hand just for precaution in case Stefan felt like escaping. She quickly threw the innocent rabbit on the floor as Stefan's face starting changing smelling the blood.

"Go on Stefan, drink that bunny dry." Damon told him as Katherine shut the door back up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>sorry for the really lame short chapter. i'm lacking inspiration and motivation at the moment with stuff that is going on in my life. so really sorry. i'm really hoping i'll have another chapter on by the weekend, hopefully a lot longer too. sorry ): please don't hate me. keep reviewing and stuff so i know you still want the story to continue


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> sorry it's been so long since I've wrote a chapter. but i haven't found much inspiration lately. so i really am sorry. but i hope this chapter makes up for it a bit . i will hopefully have another chapter up soonish as i don't have much work coming up. again so sorry.

* * *

><p>Klaus was pacing around the room in his main place of hiding which happened to be where all his partly dead family were kept in coffins. He really was pissed that Stefan had just gone and left him and he wanted revenge. Of course the first place he would look would be Mystic Falls but first he felt he needed a bit of help from his fellow sibling after all Stefan did love his sibling a time ago. He was hoping that his sibling would be help him make that decision to return to him. But Klaus was a controlling man, he constantly wants to know that his plan will work instead of foolishly going in and taking a risk. But right now he felt he had no choice as scary as that was to him, he needed to take this risk. Klaus stood infront of his one of his sibling's coffin preparing himself for what he was about to do. He took a deep breath and gradually opened the coffin up taking in the site of his desiccated sibling and quickly drew the knife out of the body. He knew it would take awhile for his sibling to awaken so he decided to go on a quick binge of human blood in anticipation.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were all sat in the lunch hall at school having a good gossip before Caroline decided to ask some questions.<p>

"So..." Caroline eyed Elena suspiciously, "What's happening with the whole Damon slash Stefan thing? I mean you told me that he drank bunny blood so it's a start right? So maybe you'll be able to get Stefan back with some more time." Elena sighed knowing where this was going but Caroline continued, "And then there's Damon who's been so good to you recently and even being a little insecure boy at time worrying about you and Stefan. I mean you can't deny the feelings you have for Damon anymore, you love him so. What's the deal, Stefan or Damon?" She propped her arms on the table not removing her eye contact from Elena.

Elena stayed silent for a few moments so Bonnie decided to intervene, "Caroline is right Elena. As much as I hate Damon sometimes if you're just pulling him along until Stefan is Stefan again that is hardly fair on Damon."

Elena looked away wanting so badly to avoid this conversation but feeling it might do her good if she opened up so she opened her mouth ready for the words to come out, "I know. I still love Stefan, I think part of me always will," She stopped taking a few moments to think before opening her mouth once again, "But I think Stefan being gone for so long changed things. Things will never ever go back to the way they were and I've accepted that. And you're right; Damon has been so good to me so that's that."

Bonnie and Caroline looked at Elena and then back at each other, "That still doesn't explain what you are going to do completely." Bonnie replied softly.

"I love Damon now, it's taken me a long time to realize that and even admit it to myself but I want Damon to be by my side."

Caroline squealed happily, "Good. I've had enough of Elena and Stefan brooding together. Damon brings the good old side of you back to us."

She frowned, "So you hated me when I was with Stefan?" Caroline was about to protest before Elena laughed, "It's fine. I know." Caroline and Bonnie laughed along with her too.

Jeremy came over taking a seat next to Bonnie wrapping his arm protectively around her waist, "What are you girls laughing about?"

"Who Elena is going to pick to be her future boyfriend obviously. I mean what else is there to talk about that isn't depressing."

Jeremy made a sick face and Bonnie slapped his softly, "It's cute, Jer."

"Yeah I mean me and Elena had to do it for her when she was deciding whether to date you." Caroline giggled and Bonnie jokingly glared at her friends making Elena join on in the laughter making her feel like a normal teenager.

The bell rang indicating back to class so the group dragged themselves up from the table and towards their classes.

* * *

><p>After school, Elena was about to get inside her car when Damon suddenly appeared next to her in his car, "Get in." Damon smirked at her.<p>

"I'm not going to just drop my plans to get in a car with you." He raised his eyebrow at her at her response, knowing she would eventually get in the car he just crossed his arms, "I haven't got all day Elena."

She sighed in defeat and watched him vampire speed to her side of the door opening it for her smirking. She rolled her eyes whilst getting in the car, "So where are we going?" She asked him as he got in back in his seat starting the engine.

"Well, you a normal high school teenager should do normal things with their boyfriend. So we're going for a date." His eyes stayed on the road.

Elena almost laughed, "A date?" Damon nodded so she continued, "And since when were you my boyfriend?"

Damon frowned at her, "You know I am."

Elena laughed, "Keep your eyes on the road!"

"I'm a vampire, talented in many things one being driving and the other well...you'll find that out later I'm sure."

Catching on to what he meant she hit him on the arm "Damon!"

He laughed at her, "That has just hurt my feelings."

"Yeah yeah." She smiled at him for a second and then looked out the window realizing she was never this way with Stefan; joking around and laughing having a good time. It was all so serious and dramatic all the time, always trying to protect her from every little thing constantly. She couldn't breathe.

Elena noticed from the scenery that they were back in her street, "You're driving me on our date to my house? I could've drived here myself."

"Get dressed. Obviously this isn't the date." He showed her that smile that drove her crazy.

"I am dressed." She defended.

"Go upstairs, there is a present waiting on your bed. Get dressed and then come back, I'll be waiting." He told her softly.

Elena's heart fluttered slightly and she nodded getting out of the car and back into her house. She dropped her bag on the floor, called out to see if anyone was home and then headed up into her room where she found a box wrapped in a red ribbon on the middle of the bed. She slowly lifted the lid off the box and unintentionally dropped the lid as she saw the dress that was inside. The dress was a real nice shade of navy blue and silk. So simple and yet so beautiful. She undressed herself and put the dress on herself feeling the material on her body she faced a mirror and saw her reflection on how it fit on her body so perfectly. She wasn't expecting this kind of dress from a guy like Damon. In the mirror she saw a shine from the reflection. She turned around looking at the box and saw another gift. Picking up she realized this all must of cost so much money. The necklace was a simple diamond necklace she noticed a weird smell and noticed it as vervain. Again Damon surprising her.

Jeremy knocked on the door opening it slightly taking in his sisters appearance, "Wow. Where did you get that dress from? And where are you going?" He stood in the doorway.

She couldn't help but blush, "Damon got it for me, he's taking me out for an official date."

He raised his eyebrows smirking, "Damon does dates?"

"Shutup." Elena laughed chucking a pillow at him which he quickly dodged.

He smiled at her noticing the big smile on her face, "I'm glad you're happy Elena. And if he makes you happy then that's great."

She gave her younger brother a tight hug, "Thanks Jer."

"Anyway don't want to keep Damon waiting." He broke away from the hug, "You look great Elena, he's lucky to have you. Now go!"

She smiled, "Kay." She hurried down the stairs, well as fast as she could in a long tight dress, grabbing a pair of navy heels before opening the door.


End file.
